Yours
by deelfire
Summary: Akashi lepas dari genggamannya. Mereka mengambil Akashi tepat di depan matanya. Mereka melakukan hal tak termaafkan pada Akashi tepat di depan hidungnya. Dan dia... tak berniat memaafkan mereka. Hei. Dia Assassin kau tahu? /assassin!Kuroko/diikutkan #KurokoSemExtreme/KuroAka/disclaimer: cover and knb are not mine


**Yours © deelanerth 2015**

disclaimer : KnB dan cover milik pembuatnya. all credits to its owner

warning : ooc dewa, bahasa nggak jelas, feel nggak dapet, keanehan meraja lela, bxb, dkk

pairing : KuroAka

time : setelah vorpal sword mengalahkan Nash dkk.

diikutkan dalam **#KurokoSemExtreme**

.

.

sum:

Akashi lepas dari genggamannya. Mereka mengambil Akashi tepat di depan matanya. Mereka melakukan hal tak termaafkan pada Akashi tepat di depan hidungnya. Dan dia... tak berniat memaafkan mereka. Hei. Dia Assassin kau tahu?

assassin!Kuroko

.

.

Rambut biru lembut bagai cream susu kenyal itu berkibar. Angin sore meniupnya lembut membuat helai demi helainya melambai. Matanya yang biasanya tak berekspresi kini menajam. Auranya yang tenang tegantikan kelam.

Dari kejauhan dia memandang sebuah rumah tinggi bergaya victoria dalam lindungan padang ilalang. Dari kejauhan dia mengamati tajam gerombolan berpakaian butler dan apalah itu sedang bercengkrama riang dengan rokok menggulir di bibir. Dari kejauhan… dengan keker hitam legam di tangan, dia mencerna baik-baik mangsa manusia di bawah sana. Mencerna… pergerakan mereka. Mencerna… siapa yang berada di luar dan di dalam.

Dia lapar.

Sangat lapar.

Dia haus.

Dahaga menyerang tak terelakkan.

Dia ingin mencabik.

Hasrat melakukannya sudah tak bisa lagi terbendung.

Dia ingin menunjukkan taring.

Dia ingin memperlihatkan siapa dirinya….

—Pada mereka, manusia-manusia biadab yang telah berani menyentuhkan tangan kotor mereka pada…

…orang yang sungguh dia cinta.

Mata azure indah itu berkilat tajam seiring dengan diangkatnya tangan kanan ramping ke udara. Di atas motor hitam besar gagah, sosok sang phantom Teiko, Kuroko Tetsuya, meminta lima kawan yang menyertainya diam dalam satu ayunan. Siapa yang menyangka, sosok yang biasanya datar sedater triplek, begitu usai pertandingan melawan Nash Gold Jr. dan begitu tim mengesalkan itu meracun sang kapten dalam perjamuan persahabatan, menyanderanya…. Sungguh siapa sangka oh siapa yang menyangka… dia akan… begitu emosi dan penuh ambisi.

Mereka tahu jika sedari dulu dua sosok mungil di Generation of Miracle memang menjalin hubungan yang lebih dari persahabatan. Mereka tahu jika sang teal menanam rasa pada sang Akashi. Mereka tahu itu. Mereka juga tahu bila hubungan keduanya yang sempat renggang mendekat kembali. Namun mereka tak pernah tahu jika teman mereka yang polosnya minta ampun itu mampu… memesan sejumlah senjata hanya untuk menyelamatkan orang yang dia cinta dalam semalam.

Sungguh melihat hal ini, dalam hati Midorima Shintarou berjanji akan mencari data diri Kuroko Tetsuya secara lengkap yang pasti sehabis semua ini berakhir. Bukan karena dia tertarik atau apa, dia hanya ingin mengetahui.

"Kurokocchi? Bagaimana ssu? Apa kita sekarang langsung menyerbu?" sang _copy-cat_ kebanggaan Teiko melemparkan pandang pada Kuroko. Jujur dia sudah tak sabar untuk memainkan _machine gun*_ yang terpanggul di atas bahunya.

"Belum saatnya Kise-kun. _**Mereka**_ belum datang." Jawab Kuroko sembari menurunkan kekernya. Decak kesal dapat terdengar dengan jelas dari mulutnya. Menunggu, memang merupakan hal yang sangat menyebalkan.

"Kuro-chin, apakah kita akan menang?" sosok besar bagai Titan berhelai ungu terang mengemah keripik kentangnya saat bertanya. Pandang mata yang dalam keseharian tampak malas dan tak bersemangat, kini menusuk ke arah manusia berengsek di bawah sana kendati tubuhnya tetap tenang rilex seperti apa kadarnya.

"Murasakibara-kun. _Railgun*_ di tanganmu itu sanggup menembus berlembar-lembar lempeng baja _nikel chrome molybdenum_ yang tebalnya 5 cm, kau tahu?" balas Kuroko tenang tanpa ada setitik pun emosi pada cengkok suaranya.

"Tetsu… kau yakin? Apa ini tak berebihan?" kali ini giliran Aomine angkat bicara. Dia bengkokkan laras senjata di tangannya ke kanan dan kekiri. Ini sungguh seperti mimpi di siang bolong untuknya. Senjata pelontar granat 40 mm kini ada dalam genggamannya! Tuhan, sebasah apa pun mimpi basahnya tentang Kise jika berpouse layaknya artis dalam buku Mai-chan, Aomine Daiki tak pernah mengira akan mampu memegang secara langsung senjata yang dikembangkan oleh Israeli Defense Forces bersama American investors ini! Oh man!

"Tidak Aomine-kun. Akashi-kun yang mereka tawan. Ini hal lumrah untukku melakukan apa pun yang aku bisa untuknya." Jawab Kuroko tegas sembari mengambil ponsel di saku dan membuka aplikasi GPS di sana. Matanya sedikit memicing kala titik merah di layar ponselnya mendekat dengan cepat ke arah segitiga biru yang tak lain adalah dirinya. " ** _Mereka_** sudah datang." Sekilas seringai merekah di wajah putih nyaris pucat Kuroko. Segera dia tekan tombol starter pada sepeda motor besar yang dia naiki. "Midorima-kun. Siagakan _PHASR*_. Kita membutuhkannya untuk membutukan mereka yang menghalangi." Kata Kuroko cepat selagi kedua tangannya menurunkan google yang semula bertengger di atas kepala hingga menutupi dua manik langit berkilat di baliknya. Midorima segera memposisikan senjata hitam besar itu di dada bidangnya.

Berikutnya, seorang Kuroko Tetsuya menarik gas motornya secara penuh dan melesatlah dia menuju rumah sialan di sana, seirama dengan kelepak ekor suitnya yang tertampar angin di sisi tubuh rampingnya. Satu meter di belakangnya, Kise mengikuti. Tepat di belakang Kise, Murasakibara dan Midorima pun melesat cepat.

"Satsuki, jaga keseimbangan. Dan jangan lupa untuk menghack seluruh sistem keamanan yang ada." Aomine menolehkan kepalanya sedikit ke belakang untuk mengingatkan teman masa kecilnya akan tugas yang dia emban.

"Aku tahu Dai-chan. Diamlah karena aku sedang melakukannya." Balas satu-satunya gadis di sana tanpa sedikit pun mendongakkan kepala sekedar meyakinkan sang surai biru kelam. Dia terlalu berkonsentrasi dengan data input yang tengah dia ketikkan dan data balasan yang dikirimkan oleh sistem keamanan lawan sebagai pertahanan.

"Aku sudah mengingatkanmu." Decak Aomine yang merasa diabaikan. Melihat ketiga kawannya dan satu orang yang dia cinta sudah jauh di depan sana, pemuda tan itu pun segera meluncurkan sepeda motornya.

—d-e-e-l-a—n-e-r-t-h—

Desing tembakan, peluru saling beradu, dentang logam bersiteru, jeritan pilu, dan dentum geranat membumi, semuanya mengudara dengan sempurna. Mengembalikan _XM-25*_ pada bahu kirinya, Kuroko Tetsuya menarik pedang perak yang sedari tadi bersemayam dalam sarung di pinggangnya dan segera menggerakkan sedemikian rupa untuk menebas para butler dan penjaga rumah mewah yang tengah dia hancurkan.

Kelima temannya hanya bisa tercengang dalam hati. Lagi, siapa yang menyangka phantom mereka itu begitu lincah menggerakkan senjata-senjata seolah itu adalah makanan kesehariannya. Dalam kondisi motor melaju pula! Jujur, sepintar apa pun Midorima Shintarou yang kini sedang menembakkan laser PHASR ke arah mata para penjaga dan membuat tubuh mereka sedikit disorientasi terkena pancarannya, tak akan pernah menyangka manusia teal itu mampu menjaga keseimbangan dengan sempurna dan membunuh tanpa gamang sedikit pun!

"Kalian di sini! Aku akan mencari Akashi-kun di dalam!" komando Kuroko keras diikuti dengan gerakan tangan kanan mengegas penuh kendaraannya sementara tangan kirinya mengayunkan pedang penghalau peluru-peluru yang berhasrat menyerang.

Mendengar komando Kuroko, mereka ingin berontak tentu saja. bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa ditinggalkan? Mereka amatir dalam menggunakan senjata sejujurnya. Ah, mungkin tidak untuk Kise. Sepertinya dia pernah memainkan film Police Force; jadi memainkan senjata bukan permasalahan besar untuknya.

Namun mengingat kejadian penawanan Akashi yang benar-benar tejadi live di hadapan mereka, mereka mau tak mau membenci manusia biadab ini semua. Berani benar orang-orang ini membius kapten mereka, membuat sang almighty itu tergolek tak berdaya layaknya uke indah yang siap dimangsa. Tidak. Kalau apa yang dilakukan Nash kala itu dapat dikategorikan memangsa, maka detik Akashi Seijuurou kehilangan kendali akan tubuhnya, adalah detik dia termangsa. Dan apa yang telah Nash lakukan di depan hidung mereka itu, membuat mereka rela bermandikan darah dan menjadi seorang pembunuh penuh darah.

"Kuro-chin, selamatkan Aka-chin." Gumam Murasakibara sembari memainkan Railgun di tangannya dan meuluh lantakkan, menghanguskan, mengembalikan apa pun yang ada di hadapannya kembali pada tanah.

.

.

.

Kuroko berlari. Dia sudah menendang sepeda motornya sejak dia menginjakkan kakinya di ruang tamu rumah ini. Kini pemuda kecil dengan tubuh tegap nan ramping itu hanya beberkalkan pedang dan pelontar geranat di bahunya. Sebisa mungkin, meski para penjaga yang menghadangnya bersenjatakan machine gun serta sederet senjata modern lainnya, Kuroko tak mau memuntahkan perut XM-25nya. Tidak jika Akashi belum ada dalam rengkuhannya.

Susah? Jelas. Ini bagaikan dia bermain solo player. Musuh yang menghadang sejibun sementara dia harus melindungi diri dari hujan peluru yang tak terbendung. Dia harus melindungi diri, hanya dengan seonggok pedang peraknya.

Kuroko berguling ke belakang meja yang sudah terguling akibat akrobatnya saat beradu pukul dengan tukang pukul sebelumnya. Dia bersembunyi di sana, menghindari peluru-peluru beterbangan di sekelilingnya. Matanya memindai, mencari pintu. Kalau dia tetap berdiam di sini, **_mereka_** keburu datang dan Akashi jadi tak dapat diselamatkan! Mana pintu? Pintu? Pintu! Ah! Mata indah Kuroko menemukannya. Pintu! Kala pintu telah dia dapatkan, segera Kuroko tolakkan kakinya, meluncur ke _sana_ sembari memainkan pedang peraknya sedemikian rupa, juga melompat meliuk melikuk menekuk menghidari timah panas yang terlontar ke arahnya. Usai meraih ambang pintu, Kuroko membalikkan badannya. Seringai sadis terlukis sempurna di wajah porcelainnya. Tanpa ragu dia tekan pangkal pedangnya dan yang berikutnya… bilah perak itu terbelah, selongsong tabung panjang pipih kecil keluar dari celahnya.

Seluruh mata di sana membelalak melihat _sword gun*_ di tangan Kuroko.

" _Jaa ne, minna_." Ucap Kuroko menggoda sebelum trigger yang tersembuyi di balik pad _tsuba_ (hand guard) pedangnya.

Dan detik berikutnya, peluru kecil berkecepatan tinggi terlontar, menembus pelipis, dada, mata, dan seluruh bagian fital lainnya seluruh manusia bedebah yang ada di sana.

—d-e-e-l-a—n-e-r-t-h—

Kuroko membuas. Ini adalah lantai 3. Sudah 2 lantai dia memburu, namun batang hidung Nash dkk tak kunjung ketemu. Dia menggila. Sangat gila. Menurut ucapan kakek koki di lantai dua, para masternya sedang berada dalam kamar _**itu**_. Kamar hukuman. Kamar pelecehan. Kamar sex.

Kesalahan Kuroko adalah dia yang langsung gelap mata oleh emosi, menancapkan mata pedangnya ke jantung kakek itu tanpa pikir panjang; hingga sekarang... dia tak tahu lokasi kamar sialan yang patut dihancurkan.

Dalam keadaan berlari, Kuroko teringat. Teringat saat semua ini berawal.

Teringat apa yang telah dilakukan si pirang itu pada calon kekasihnya…

Teringat perjamuan sialan itu dan apa yang terjadi di pertengahannya...

Kuroko masih ingat _..._

 _Perjamuan itu berlangsung biasa saja. Mereka makan dalam kericuhan apa adanya. Namun semua berubah kala tetiba Nash berjalan ke arah Akashi dan menusuk tengkuk Akashi dengan jarum suntik saat Akashi asyik bercerita dengannya dan tak sadar akan apa yang terjadi di sekelilingnya. Kemudian sekejap mata, Nash menarik tubuh Akashi dan membawa sang merah yang hanya bisa memandang mereka tanpa bisa melawan itu dalam pangkuannya._

 _GoM berontak tentu saja. Namun lokasi mereka yang sedikit terselubung dan tertutup, membuat Nash leluasa mengarahkan revolver kecilnya di kepala Akashi. "Kalian bergerak, maka kepala indah nan brilliant kapten kalian ini akan bersimbah merah. Ah~ pasti kau tambah indah Akashi~" ancam Nash saat itu._ Out of character _memang, namun demikianlah sisi Nash yang tak diketahui mereka semua. Tak hanya mengancam Akashi… Nash telah… Nash…_

 _Membuat Akashinya… membuat AkashiNYA berejakulasi dengan tak berdayanya di hadapan mereka semua._

" _Nah, good boy." Puji Nash sembari membelai rambut AkashiNYA yang wajahnya sudah semerah tomat entah karena nikmat atau malu yang tak bisa ditepiskan. Dan berikutnya, setelah memijit lagi kejantanan yang bahkan tak pernah disentuh Kuroko sebelumnya, membuat kejantanan itu tegang kembali dan erang terdengar lagi, Nash memasangkan ring di sana selagi tertawa. Tak berhenti di situ… "Ah. Akashi, rupanya kau memiliki hickey di sini. Akan kuhilangkan hickey ini dari tubuhmu." Nash… menggigit leher mulus Akashi tepat di atas hickeyNYA, tandaNYA yang semalam malu-malu dia tambatkan di sana. Nash menggigit daging itu kuat hingga kulitnya robek dan darah mengalir deras. Dia tak mempedulikan rintihan sakit lemah Akashi. Dia gunakan pistolnya untuk menyubat mulut Akashi agar erangnya tak begitu terdengar._

 _Dan setelah puas..._

" _Bye-bye Vorpal Sword Japan." Desis Nash dengan nada menghina dengan Akashi dalam peluknya tanpa bisa melawan; tanpa daya._

 _._

"Sial… sial…. SIAL!" jerit Kuroko frustasi tiap melihat kejadian itu tanpa cela terputar di ingatannya.

Tanpa buang waktu, setelah pencarian panjang, Kuroko menendang pintu terakhir di lantai tiga kuat-kuat. Dan berikutnya… apa yang dia lihat… membuatnya kehilangan kata-kata.

"Ah… Kuroko Tetsuya. Kau datang untuk menyelamatkan _princess_ mu?" ejek Nash tanpa melihat siapa yang datang dan tetap melakukan apa yang belum dia selesaikan. Menjilat-jilat sebuah lubang. "Jangan mendekat Kuroko Tetsuya, atau kau akan kehilangan lubang ketatnya." Lanjut Nash sembari menusukkan barrel pistol berperedam runcing ke lubang ketat Akashi yang tengah ter- _blindfold_. Dan sebagai hasil jeripayah pepenetrasiannya, erangan Akashi terdengar merdu. Merdu sekali hingga tak hanya dari mulutnya erangan itu terdengar, namun dari speaker besar di sana pun erangan itu berkumandang. Dan ini membuat Kuroko tahu satu hal. Nash telah memasangkan mick pada mulut kekasihnya.

Terpaku karena tak percaya, Kuroko membiarkan salah satu anggota Jabberwock, Jason Silver mengambil lilin di sudut ruangan. Dan Kuroko baru dapat tersadar dari alam keterkejutannya ketika teriak suara Akashi pecah. Akashi yang tergantung telanjang dengan tali-tali sulur di tengah ruangan meronta hebat. Namun di sana, tiga orang lain dengan sergap menghentikan rontaannya. Mereka justru tertawa puas melihat apa yang dilakukan sang Merah.

"Hei hei Akashi. Aku cuma menjatuhkan lelehan lilin di puntingmu dan kamu demikian? Kau sungguh memalukan." Ejek Jason Silver disela-sela tawa. "Nah kalau begini bagaimana?" tanyanya sembari mengelus kejantanan Akashi yang tegak dan menjatuhkan lelehan lilin itu tepat di pucuk sensitifnya.

Lagi, jeritan sakit Akashi terdengar. Dan gelak tawa dari mereka mengudara riuh bahagia. Sebelum dalam satu masa, dalam satu detik, tawa itu hilang bersamaan.

Air mata menggenang di mata biru Kuroko. Pedang peraknya merah darah. Kepala bergelundungan di sana. Baru saja dia menebas dalam satu waktu lima orang Jabberwock. Dia mampu melakukan hal itu dalam satu waktu! Dan mengapa dia yang memang sudah terbiasa melakukan hal ini, sudah expert dalam hal ini… bisa-bisanya dengan mudah membiarkan orang terkasihnya tercuri, terbawa pergi dan disiksa hingga begini? KENAPA? Kenapa seorang KUROKO TETSUYA yang dalam dunia bawah terkenal sebagai assassin hebat termuda, dapat kecolongan seperti ini?

"K-kuro-ko?" terpatah-patah suara Akashi terdengar. Kuroko yang semula hanya bisa berdiri dan menatap kondisi orang terkasihnya kini mulai berjalan mendekat. Dia tempelkan telapak tangannya yang tak membawa pedang di pipi dingin Akashi. "Ya, ada apa Akashi-kun?" jawab Kuroko berusaha meredam suara bergelombang efek tangis dari dirinya. Dia tak ingin membuat Akashi khawatir. Dia tahu kaptennya itu terlalu peduli pada dirinya.

"M-maaf-kan ak-ku." Apa yang meluncur dari bibir Akashi sungguh menapar Kuroko. Kenapa? Kenapa justru orang yang dia cinta ini yang meminta maaf? Yang salah adalah dirinya! Bukan dia! "Aku… T-tak bisa menjaga di-riku. Aku... memb-iarkan mereka men-nodai-ku. M-maafkan ak-u." dan lagi, Kuroko kehilangan kata-katanya mendengar apa yang diucapkan Akashi Seijuurou padanya. Tak bisa dibendung, Kuroko menangis. Menangis pilu. Dalam erang tangisnya, Kuroko memeluk erat Akashi. Erat. Dan sangat erat.

Dia bersumpah. Cinta matinya yang telah kembali ini tak akan dia biarkan dicuri lagi darinya. Dia tak akan membiarkan siapa pun menyentuh seujung jari pun sang Merah. Tidak akan pernah selama napas masih belum meninggalkannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Akashi-kun." Ujar Kuroko lembut salepas menebas tali-tali yang membebat, menggantung tubuh orang tercintanya dan mendudukkan dia dalam pangkuan kuatnya. Dia lepaskan blindfold di kepala orang tercintanya itu dan seketika mata biru langitnya bertumbukan dengan merah ruby indah sosok di hadapannya. Senyum merekah di bibir tipis Kuroko, senyum sakit menyadari sosok kaptennya telah melalui malam mengerikan akibat ketak mampuannya dalam melindungi.

Akashi mengulurkan tangannya, meraih kedua pipi Kuroko Tetsuya, dan membawa kepala biru itu merunduk, mendekatinya, kemudian menyatukan kedua bibir mereka. Akashi tak tahu harus bagaimana menjelaskan jika ini bukan kesalahan Kuroko Tetsuya semata. Dia ingin menghilangkan duka yang merantai jiwa sosok bayangan di hadapannya. Dia ingin menunjukkan bahwa dia tak apa asal dirinya ada di sisinya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Tetsuya." balas Akashi dengan senyum mewah merekah indah di wajahnya. Senyum hangat yang elegan. Senyum yang menunjukkan betapa cantiknya Tuhan menciptakannya. Senyum yang tak pernah dia tampilkan.

"Izinkan aku memakanmu, Seijuurou-kun." Bisik Kuroko yang merasa kalah dengan hasrat mesum di dadanya. Dia raih tangan kanan Akashi, dia cium jemari dingin itu mesra, tuk tunjukkan, betapa dia… mencinta.

"Aku keberatan jika kau melakukannya di sini, Tetsuya." terkikih pelan, Akashi mengingatkan sosok yang telah resmi menjadi kekasihnya itu dimana mereka saat ini. Seketika wajah Kuroko menjadi jenaka. Seolah di sana tertuliskan kata 'oh-iya-aku-lupa' dengan elegannya. "Mari pindah tempat? Di rumahmu mungkin?" tawar Akashi yang langsung dibalas gendongan bridal style dengan Akashi yang berada di depan.

"T-tetsuya!" desis Akashi malu. Wajahnya kini memerah sempurna tak menyangka akan diperlakukan sedemikian rupa oleh kekasih barunya.

.

.

.

.

Berbalutkan jubbah panjang hasil ambil tak minta izin di rumah Nash, Akashi duduk manis di jok belakang motor gede Kuroko. Hatinya merasakan hangat melihat teman-temannya rela mengotori tangan mereka untuk menyelamatkannya. Dulu dia berpikir di mata temannya dia hanyalah kapten titisan setan. Namun melihat apa yang mereka lakukan demi dirinya, Akashi yakin apa yang dia rasakan semua hanya semu belaka.

"Sei. Pegangan yang erat, kita harus cepat." Kata Kuroko sembari memasang google dan helm di kepalanya. Melihat tingkah Kuroko dan cara memanggil yang sudah berubah, anggota GoM yang lain tersenyum tipis. Ah. Mereka harus meminta pajak jadian setelah ini.

"Sudah sampai mana **_mereka_** , Momoi-san?" tanya Kuroko begitu motornya telah menyala dan siap melaju.

"Dua menit lagi akan menghantam, Tetsu-kun," jawab Momoi tanggap dengan apa yang dikatakan Kuroko.

"Pegangan Sei. Kita harus pergi, minna." Seru Kuroko sebelum melaju cepat, di susul yang lainnya dengan kecepatan yang tak kalah menggila.

Semula...

Ya, semula.

Semula... Akashi bingung. Semula dia heran mengapa mereka terburu. Namun ketika matanya mendapati sosok pesawat tanpa awak melesat 460 mph di atasnya, Akashi akhirnya tahu mengapa. Mereka menghindari ledakan yang akan ditimbulkan _Aurora Excalibur*_.

Oh, dia sungguh tak menyangka akan memiliki kekasih seorang heir dari keluarga assassin berbahaya nan terkemuka di dunia. Nah, dalam pikirannya, mungkin pemerkosaan yang dia dapati dari tim Jabberwock merupakan petanda yang diberikan Tuhan agar dia mampu menghadapi hari-harinya kelak.

Hari-hari sebagai seorang istri dari assassin yang memimpin dunia.

Dari mana dia tahu Kuroko adalah Assassin? Dia Akashi. Tentu saja dia tahu. Dia tahu. Sedari dulu...

"I'm yours. Kuroko Tetsuya." bisik Akashi sembari melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Kuroko Tetsuya, kekasihnya. _ **]]**_

 _ *** adalah nama senjata.**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n.**

apapun dah. Deela nggak ngerti ini ngefeel apa enggak.

Apapun dah. *pasrah*

Ini dibuat kilat gegara deela mau pulkam dan dikampung nanti nggak ada sinyal #plak.

Mind to R&R? :"3

arigatou~


End file.
